


Breaking the Rules

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Hugs, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Heaven didn’t have rules. Angels didn’t need them. Angels were Good, and when you are Good, you do not need to be told what is right or wrong.Heaven didn’t have rules. Sometimes, though, it felt like it did.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt..."breaking the rules". And it worked as a title, so.

Heaven didn’t have rules. Angels didn’t need them. Angels were Good, and when you are Good, you do not need to be told what is right or wrong. 

Heaven didn’t have rules. Sometimes, though, it felt like it did. Aziraphale was very well acquainted with some of Heaven’s more ruly not-rules, and, though he didn’t like to think about it, was equally knowledgeable about how to get around them. Many things, he knew, could be excused with “I have to fit in with the humans”. The other angels might not approve, of course, but they usually acquiesced to his superior experience on the subject.

The one rule that Aziraphale knew he could never properly get around, the ruliest not-rule of them all, was the one against consorting with demons. It was never said out loud. It didn’t need to be. No angel would dream of it. The Fallen were Fallen for a reason, and none of them were worthy of an angel’s time. Not even a second of it. 

Aziraphale didn’t like to think about that one. Sometimes he could tell himself that he would never dream of circumventing it. Why would he want to talk to a demon, after all? Just because he didn’t smite them off the face of the Earth as soon as he caught a whiff of demon didn’t mean he  _ liked _ them. He hardly ever interacted with any!

It was sometime around when “hardly interacting with” became “regularly interacting with, but only this one” that he realized his long-used tactic wasn’t going to work anymore. He graduated to ignoring it, except when Crowley said something that made his heart flip over a little too happily, or he’d look up and realize that not only had he not seen Crowley in decades, he  _ missed _ the demon. Then he reminded himself just how inappropriate that was. Emphatically.

Then there came a day (a week, a decade) where Aziraphale broke rather a lot of Heaven’s not-rules. So many that Gabriel had to come down to try to clear it all up. 

So many that they decided the only thing to do with Aziraphale was kill him. 

That, as it turned out, was a little too much.

When you’ve broken enough rules, breaking one more starts to seem insignificant. When you’ve broken enough rules (faced down enough potential executors, faced down the end of the world), breaking one more, one that you’ve longed to break for years, starts to seem not only insignificant, but  _ desirable. _

~

It was, Aziraphale thought, a very good idea to put pillars in his bookshop. If this particular one hadn’t been there to catch an angel and a demon as they tipped sideways, lost in the wonder of holding each other in their arms, who knows where they might have ended up. On the floor, probably, which would have been decidedly undignified. 

But the pillar was there. And so was the angel, and so was the demon, and so, incredibly, was the world. So they leaned against it, and they hugged each other.

Very, very tightly.


End file.
